The Dream Comes True
by SuperJunior7
Summary: A 17 year old girl goes to Hogwarts with her brothers and sisters.She has strange dreams.While at Hogwarts she makes lifelong friends, finds true love, and encounters more then enough danger.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**The Dream Comes True**

**Chapter # 1 Prologue**

Samantha woke up screaming. She looked around the room she shared with her sisters Emily (15) and Amy (14) Greenburg. Everyone was there. Eric (17) her twin brother, Emily, Amy, and her brothers David (12) and Brent (11). She remembered the dream….

_She was running down a dark tunnel. She heard screaming. She came to a stop in a brightly lit cavern. The screaming was coming from two boys. Both were tall but one had pale blonde hair and icy-grey eyes. The other had raven black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. A figure was torturing them. After a few minutes the figure screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA" twice. Both boys fell limp. Dead. Samantha turned to run, but tripped on a rock. The figure turned. He had horrible glowing, snake-like red eyes. He picked her up by the throat. He screamed one last time "AVADA KEDAVRA." She fell dead._


	2. Chapter 2:Diagon Ally

**Chapter # 2 Diagon Ally**

"Stay together," said Samantha.

"We have to get school books for everyone and a wand and an owl for Brent," Eric said.

Samantha and her brothers and sisters were getting supplies for Hogwarts.

"Now I know why mom and dad said they were pains in the butt," Samantha said to Eric as they entered Flourish and Blotts. Emily and Amy were fighting.

"I'll get Brent's and David's books along with mine," Samantha said.

"Okay, sure. I'll get Emily's and Amy's books along with mine," replied Eric.

"Eric can you take David, Amy, and Emily for ice cream while I take Brent to get his wand and owl?" asked Samantha.

"Okay, sure. I'll meet you there after, okay?" replied Eric.


	3. Chapter 3:The Wand and The Owl

**Chapter # 3 The Wand and the Owl**

"Can't I get an ice cream too?" Brent asked.

"I'll get you one after we get your wand and owl, okay?" Samantha replied.

"Hello?" Called Samantha.

An old guy came out from the back and asks, "How may I help you dear?"

"I'm looking to get my brother Brent a wand," Samantha says.

"Hmm, I know just the one," Mr. Ollivander says.

He goes into the back and comes out 5 minutes later.

"It's an 11'' cherry wood wand with a core of leprechaun gold," Mr. Ollivander informs them. It was perfect for Brent.

"Go ahead and look for an owl, okay?" Samantha told Brent at Eelops Owl Emporium.

"Okay Sammie, you're the best," Brent told her.

"Thank you squirt, you're the best too," Samantha thanked Brent.

They left Eelops Owl Emporium with a new white, violet-eyed eagle owl.


	4. Chapter 4:The Black Haired Boy

**Chapter # 4 The Black Haired Boy from the Dream**

"Come on, Eric go through the barrier first. Then Emily, Amy, David, Brent, and then me. Okay?" Samantha said.

They went through the barrier and gasped. The train was beautiful. They found a compartment and sat down. Everyone but Samantha fell asleep instantly. A few moments later the door slide open and a tall red-headed boy, a brown-haired girl, and the raven-haired boy with the glasses and lightning shaped scar on his forehead stepped in. Samantha gasped when she saw him. He instantly asked her if something was wrong.

"No," Samantha answered a little to fast. He looked at her curiously.

"I'm Harry Potter that's what's wrong, huh?" he asked.

"No, not at all. If I told you the real reason you'll think I'm crazy," Samantha said.

"Oh," said the girl, "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the red-headed boy, "Can we sit here?"

"Sure," said Samantha, "I'm Samantha Greenburg," she put her hand out they all shook it in turn, "These are my brothers and sisters," she said.

"What're their names?" Ron asked.

Samantha pointed to them as she said their names, "That's my twin brother Eric, that's Emily, that's Amy, that's David, and that's Brent."

"Wow! Your families almost as big as mine," Ron said, "but we have nine people in my family, including my mom and dad."

Samantha looked down sadly, "We only have each other now. Our parents died this summer and we don't have any other relatives."

"Sorry," Ron said.

"It's okay. How were you supposed to know? Well let's get into our robes," Samantha said as she woke up her five siblings and introduced them to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5:Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

**Chapter # 5 Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Samantha, Eric, Emily, Amy, David, and Brent all shared a carriage. When the carriage stopped, Prof. McGonagall called the Greenburg family over.

"You will be sorted with the first years. You will enter when Prof. Dumbledore finishes his introduction," she told them.

"I'm pleased to announce that a new American family will be joining us this year. Be on your best behavior. We want to make a good impression," Prof. Dumbledore said to the students. "You may enter," he said. The Greenburg's entered with the first years.

After a while Prof. McGonagall announced, "Greenburg, Amy."

The hat shouted, "Gryffindor."

She said again, "Greenburg, Brent."

The hat shouted again, "Gryffindor."

McGonagall said once more, Greenburg, David."

Once more the hat shouted, "Gryffindor."

"Greenburg, Emily," called McGonagall.

Again, "Gryffindor," was answered.

For the fifth time in 30 minutes McGonagall called, "Greenburg, Eric."

Yet again the hat called out, "Gryffindor."

By now everyone was getting annoyed and when Samantha was called up everyone groaned. One kid even called out to ask how many more Greenburg's were left.

When the hat was on Samantha's head she heard in her head….

"_Mmm, very interesting. You have a gentle heart. You're cunning and sly. Your courageous yet follow your head. Where to put you? Where to put you?_

"Let it be Gryffindor."

Samantha hopped off the stool and sat down by her brother Eric.

_Samantha was running down a long, dark corridor without an end. She stopped to look behind her. As she turned to look in front of her again she sees a door close by. She goes and opens it. She walks into the room and wishes she hadn't. What she sees is horrible. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eric, Emily, Amy, David, Brent, and the good looking blonde's heads and heads only hanging on the wall. On the floor were the torsos, arms, legs, and other various body parts._

Samantha woke from her dream with an ear-piercing, blood-curtling scream. She wasn't in the seventh year girl's dorm either but the common room. Everybody was staring at her. She fell back on the sofa breathing heavily.

"Sam, what did you dream about this time?" Eric asked her. By now all but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her brothers and sisters had gone back to bed. Samantha just shook her head.

"Please tell us," begged Eric.

"Okay here it goes," started Sam.


	6. Chapter 6:Dream 2

**Chapter # 6 Dream # 2**

Samantha told them about the dream and broke into hysterical sobs. Eric, Emily, Amy, David, and Brent all looked stunned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked concerned.

"What does this other boy look like?" Harry asked.

"Well, he's tall, has white-blonde hair, and cold blue-grey eyes. Why?" answered Samantha. Now it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's turn to look stunned.

"What?" asked Samantha.

"You just described Draco Malfoy. My enemy," Harry told her.

"Harry can you show me who Draco Malfoy is please?" Samantha asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Sure," answered Harry, "Over here." He pulled her over to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy," Harry said when you got there, "You have someone who wants to meet you," Harry finished. Malfoy turned around. Samantha gasped.

"Malfoy this is Samantha Greenburg, she thought she knew you," Harry said.

Samantha turned to Harry and said, "OMG! You were right, it is him."

"I'm what exactly? How do you think you know me?" Malfoy asks coldly.

"I – I – I um, bye," Samantha says and runs for the door.


	7. Chapter 7:Malfoy Gets Curious

**Chapter # 7 Malfoy Gets Curious**

_I don't know what that was about but I intend to find out._ Draco Malfoy thought as he made his way to potions class.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Stop fooling around. You're embarrassing me," Draco stated coldly.

"Sorry. Sorry," Crabbe and Goyle said at once.

"Shut up. Don't speak to me right now I'm trying to think." Draco growled.

"Now class be quiet. I will assign your partner for the year. I will not accept complaints. Do you understand what I'm saying? Yes? Good. Now listen up. Potter and Zambini, Longbottom and Weasley, Granger and the male Greenburg, Malfoy and the female Greenburg, ect."

"Meet me in the library after lunch. We both have a free period then. We'll go over what you already know so you won't get us both behind. Okay?" Malfoy asks Sam after potions class.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there, But there's a problem," replies Sam.

"What problem?" asks Draco who's starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know where the library is," Samantha says.

"Ask Potty, Weasel-be, or the walking bush. Just be there okay? I gotta go. Bye." Draco say while walking off.

"Jerk," mutters Sam as she walks over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Eric, "Do you guys think you could show me the library. I'm meeting Draco there after lunch to catch up on potions."

"You're what!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yell at her.

**Sorry the chapters are so short! I'll try to make them longer!**


End file.
